Yo-Kai Walkappa
Yo-Kai Walkappa & Tattletell is 2nd episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Mr. Adams: You kids ready for the waterpark? Nick: Yeah. Nat: And dad, you've got to stop callin' us kids, we're teens now. Mr. Adams: Yes I know, but I just don't want you to grow up. Nick: It was bound to happen. Nat: We can't stay little forever. Mr. Adams: I guess you're right. Nat: Of course, I am the smart one. Nick: What does that make me. Nat: Clumsy, weird, annoying... Nick: Ok, I get it. Mr. Adams: C'mon you guys, let's go. {Theme Song} "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: The waterpark is so much fun! Whisper: Someone is having a good time. Nick: Oh hey Whisper, yeah I am...wait, I don't remember summoning you? Whisper: I followed you here. Nick: 'Course. Lifeguard: Everyone out of the pool! Nick: What's going on? Emily: Apparently, there's something in the pool. Nick: What? Betty: I heard it was a monster. Nick: A sea monster? Betty: Yeah, the Loch Ness Monster. Emily: "sarcastically" Yes Betty, because the Loch Ness Monster can fit in that small pool. Betty: It can be possible. Emily: Sure. Nick: Hey Whisper, do you think this could be a Yo-Kai? Whisper: Possibly, use the search light. Nick: Got it. "shines light" Whisper: Do you see anything? Nick: Not yet. Betty: Nick, why are you shinning your watch light at the pool? Nick: Um...just to see what's in the water. Whisper: At least you're telling the truth. Emily: Oh, um...ok. Emily slowly backs up and walks away with Betty Whisper: Maybe there is no Yo-Kai...maybe it really is a sea monster. Nick: Found it! Whisper: Oh you've got to be kidding me. Nick: What's your name? Walkappa: Sup dude, my name's Walkappa. Nick: So you're the sea monster. Walkappa: Nah, I'm a Kappa, way different than a sea monster. Nick: Uh-huh. Whisper: This one's a bit weird. Nick: It's personality that counts. Whisper: That's what I'm saying, he has a weird one. Walkappa: Not cool marshmallow man. Whisper: The name's Whisper. Walkappa: Oh yeah, I remember you. Nick: And I'm Nicholas, but you call me Nick. Walkappa: Cool, well I gotta find some place else to swim. Nick: See ya. Walkappa: "walks away" "Screen closes in on Walkappa's face, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 3rd part of the episode" Nick: "holding it in" Whisper: Are you ok, Mat? Nick: I just really need to go. Whisper: Then why are you waiting? Nick: We have like 2 mins. left. Whisper: I see. Teacher: And..."bell rings" Nick: Thank god! "rushes out the door" Emily: That was weird. {Cut to outside the bathroom} Nick: "exits" I feel so much better now. Whisper: Good, let's get to the Cafeteria. Nick: Right. "walks away" walks over towards the bathroom door, wafting the air Max: Ew! Cut to Cafeteria: Max: It was so bad. Nick: "walks by" Max: Oh Nick, I was just talking about you. Nick: Really? Max: Yeah, I was telling everyone about your no. 2 in the bathroom. start laughing; Nick starts blushing and runs off {Cut to school's roof} Nick: Something's up with Max. Whisper: It is true, usually he'd keep something like that hidden. Nick: Yeah, he's kept things like that a secret. Whisper: Something must be up. Nick: A Yo-Kai! "shines light" Whisper: Now Nick, just because Max has changed does not mean... Nick: Found her, it's an old lady. Whisper: That's Tattletell, she's know for telling people's embarrassing secrets. Nick: Why would you do that?! Tattletell: Tell tell. "translation" (It's fun) Nick: What did she say? Whisper: That it's fun. Nick: No it's not, now please stop. Tattletell: Tell tell. "translation" (Don't think so) Whisper: She's not. Nick: Fine, I didn't want to do this, hand me Jibanyan's medal. Whisper: Here you go! "hands Mat the medal" Mat: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Jibanyan "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Nick: It's time to teach Tattletell a lesson. Jibanyan: Alright! Paws of... Tattletell: "jumps on Jibanyan" Tell tell. Jibanyan: I like chocobars. Nick: They are pretty good. Jibanyan: Next HarMEOWney is my favorite. Nick: They're alright. Jibanyan: And before a good to bed, I... Nick: I don't want to know. Whisper: Well, that didn't really work. Nick: I'll just summon him. "pulls out Walkappa's medal" Whisper: When did you get his medal? Nick: We ran into each other later that day...literally. Whisper: Oh. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Walkappa "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Walkappa is summoned Walkappa: What's up dudes! Nick: I need you to stop Tattletell from telling people's embarrassing secrets. Walkappa: Got'cha. Tattletell: "inspirits Walkappa" Tell tell. Nick: Not again. Walkappa: I sometimes eat pizza, even though regular Kappa's eat cucumber. Nick: That's fine. Walkappa: I even had sushi. Nick: Ok. Walkappa: I know that Kappa's are suppose to do backstrokes, but I do more. Nick: None of this is embarrassing. Whisper: Not a single bit. Tattletell: Tell tell.(Ugh!) "falls off Walkappa" Nick: We did it! "walks over to Tattletell" Now will you stop. Tattletell: Tattle tell. "translation" (Yes!) Whisper: She agrees! Tattletell: "gives medal" Nick: Sweet a new medal! Whisper: Congratulations! "Screen closes in on Walkappa & Jibanyan crying, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Mr. Adams *Max Forester *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Mr. Johnson(cameo) *Whisper *Jibanyan *Walkappa *Tattletell Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Mat, who's your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Walkappa & Tattletell Cut to blue background: Nick: Tattletell likes to tell people's embarrassing secrets. Tattletell: "jumps on Whisper" Tell tell. Whisper: I don't know anything, so I have to look on my Yo-Kai Pad. Nick: That's pretty obvious. Walkappa: Totally dude. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures